Standard Internet Credit
The Standard Internet Credit, also known as the SIC (Pronounced S-I-C or "sick") or simply credits, is the standard currency for close to all sites on the Internet, even those not in the United Internet Alliance , such as Wikipedia and Wikia. History Before the formation of the UIA, few websites with different websites had common currencies. After the formation of the UIA, it was decided that for ease of business transactions, one single currency was needed. Thus, the SIC was born. Eventually, websites that chose not to join the UIA still adopted this currency, as the UIA was also focused on doing business with non-UIA websites. It was decided that the SIC would not represent the worth of something other than other SIC coins and notes. This makes it harder for criminals to spend/sell SIC credits in other websites that don't use it. Value The problem government officials faced was, as with any other new currency, was how much their money would be worth. Eventually, they decided to make it worth exactly half the 2014 US dollar, in order to combat inflation, and thus make SIC notes and coins worth more. Notes and Coins There are several different SIC notes (Bills) and coins in production around the Internet: Coins *One SIC cent. Exactly the size as a US penny. Small gold coin marked with the Roman numeral I on the obverse and a map of the UIA on the reverse. Commonly called the "penny" after the US coin. *Five SIC cent. Silver coin that is 1.50 the size of a SIC penny. Roman numeral V on the obverse and a picture of the UIA flag on the reverse. Commonly called the "1/20" (Pronounced 1-20) after its value compared to the 1 SIC. *Ten SIC cent: Small silver coin the same size as the SIC penny, but with ridges on the side. Roman numeral X on the obverse and the IDF battle flag on the reverse. Commonly called the "Dix", after the French word for ten. *25 SIC cent: Large silver coin 1.75 times the size as the SIC penny with ridges on the side. Roman numeral XV on the obverse and the UIA internetional bird, the falcon, on the reverse. Notes Note: All SIC bills are the same size. *One SIC. Green bill the same size as any US bill. Standard number 1s on the sides with a picture of Brick Harper on the obverse and a waving MCP battle flag and a waving IDF battle flag on the reverse. *Five SIC. Gray bill with standard number 5s on the corners and a picture of Mad Kat on the obverse and a picture of an MCP Corvan, an instantly recognizable symbol of the MCP, on the reverse. *Ten SIC: Cadet gray bill with standard number 10s on the corners and a picture of Rys Tennant on the obverse and a picture of the UIA capitol building on the reverse. *20 SIC: Pink bill with standard number 20s on the sides and a picture of Drew Johnson on the obverse and a picture of the LMBW capitol building on the reverse. *50 SIC: Pale yellow-orange bill with the roman numeral L (50) on the corners and a pictue of UIA president Joe Darrah on the obverse and a picture of the Liberty Building on the reverse. *100 SIC: Red bill with the roman numeral C (100) on the corners and a picture of an MCP robot on the obverse and a picture of a battle depicting the IDF and MCP fighting against the VSTF and IT. *500 SIC: Orange bill with the number 500 on the sides and a map of the Internet on the obverse and the words "FIVE HUNDRED" on the reverse. (Note: Taken out of production just after the start of the War on Wikia. 500 SIC notes can now fetch up to 250,000 SIC and above, although it is almost unheard of for someone to spend a 500 SIC note, even before they were still being produced.)